


Leave all your worries behind

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: After Gray Mann takes over Mann co. Dell finds himself living with a man he'd formerly called a monster.





	Leave all your worries behind

The beginning of winter began on Tuesday morning, the temperature had dropped during the night to the point where Dell couldn't feel his toes when he woke up and tucked his knees into his chest so his toes were under the covers, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb and exhaled heavily through his mouth, he could even see his breath the room was so cold.  
"Well, I better go make breakfast." He sighed, rolling over onto his side to wake the man beside him.  
"Wally, 's time to get up." The lump under the blanket groaned and shuffled further down, mumbling a 'not yet', Dell put his metallic hand under the covers and touched the small of the younger man's back and grinned when he shot out with a gasp.  
"Dell!" He gasped and pushed away the freezing cold limb, Dell chuckled and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and reached out with his human hand to pat the other man's thick hair.  
"I'm sorry darlin' but I needed to wake ya up." He chuckled and ran his thumb over his partner's cheeks, which made him smile. "I gotta go to work." He saw Wally's pout in the mirror hung against the wall and saw the Mexican crawl his way over to sling his arms around Dell's neck.  
"Don't go. I want you with me." He pressed his scarred lips to the nape of Dell's neck and kissed his way around his shoulders, holding his lips against the American's skin to smile.  
"Aww, you do this every mornin' darling." He ran his hand through Wally's hair while the other was finding a clean shirt and pair of jeans in their shared drawers, his hand brushed ever so slightly against his scarred side, it was awfully rough and burnt black and red to his eye, which twitched every once in a while if he moved his muscles too much on that side, but otherwise he had come to accept his deformity as a part of him, and he was able to see the humour and irony in a pyrotechnics expert such as himself being burnt by his first love.  
Dell saw the smile in the mirror, rather than sad Wally looked him in the eye through the glass and smiled, moving his hand to cover Dell's and allow him free roam of his burns, which was something Dell still couldn't wrap his head around even after all these years.

A RED Pyro, the most feared member of both RED and BLU, the second of their Pyros after the first had suffered a mental breakdown and was sent off to a hospital somewhere in the Mojave, not many had seen the psychotic break but the ones who did heard him screaming about the rainbows and the unicorns, how it was maddening to wear that 'torture device' of a mask and then he'd been gone the next day according to the REDs, gone in the night with no trace he'd been there at all.  
Then the new one had come in, a stark contrast to someone who had been cold and unfeeling, this one was sweet and friendly to his team and took each death with pride, even going as far as to push himself in front of others to save them time; and yet he was always alone, in a team of nine that's how it is, he supposed, some of his former teammates admitted he ate alone at a separate table and nobody had taken the time to invite him to sit with them. When Mann co. had fired the mercs he never thought he'd take it in stride, until he'd found the flame retardant suit, still very much with it's owner wearing it, on the side of the road waving everyone off with a happy mumble through his mask, and Dell's heart felt heavy. _Who was this person? Did they have a home to go back to? Was it a good home?_  
Dell's head told him no, don't invite it home, but his heart told him it was the right thing to do. Hell, the flamboyant arsonist was a good friend, despite all the awful things he'd done during the war, he was thankful and always trying to pay Dell back for letting him stay, and as they'd fallen in love Dell found it harder to imagine letting him go, so he didn't. 

Dell roused himself from his thoughts to see his hand was still on Wally's face, his thumb was rubbing the scars backwards and forwards slowly and Wally was still smiling at him through the mirror with those deep green eyes Dell loved so much.  
"You're gonna be late for work, texas toast." He cooed into his ear, letting his lips brush against the shell before he nibbled it teasingly and rested his nose into the junction where his shoulder and neck met, the hot air he exhaled into Dell's skin was the most comforting thing he'd ever felt a partner do and it made a pleasant shudder run up his spine.  
They both got dressed in a peaceful silence, not the awkward and fog-thick silence he remembered sharing with someone once, long before, but happy, Wally hummed along to some song he'd heard on the radio once but couldn't remember the words to, and when Dell opened the door to the hallway a quick figure bounded past him and over to Wally.  
"Hi baby! Did you miss daddy?" He laughed and picked up the whining figure in his arms, peppering the fuzzy face in kisses, and the puppy barked and yelped as always. Princess was a high maintenance Dalmatian, but Wally and Dell both loved her and her silly ways to pieces, enough that their customers thought it was strange that they referred to the puppy as their 'daughter', but it was only strange to the boring and 'normal', not to people like Wally and Dell.  
The pup was back on the floor and busy tearing a new hole in one of Dell's socks when Dell went downstairs into the kitchen for a late breakfast, the perk of being your own boss was that you didn't have to explain to anyone why you were late, and made him and Wally some poptarts and two coffees to wake them up, Dell took his black and Wally overloaded his on cream and milk to the point where it looked more like a cup of clotted cream.

When Wally came in, dressed in a wooly, knitted jumper that Dell's mother had knitted for him when they'd visited last Christmas and his usual torn grey jeans, he grinned at the mugs and eagerly took his own, taking a big gulp and licking his lips free of any cream. "Thank you, Dell." He smiled, thumbing the warm bottom of the cup.  
Dell hummed around his gulp of hot coffee, smiling at the feeling of his throat being warmed up, and bent at the hip to lean over and press his lips to Wally's, they kissed slowly, with their lips closed and just the slightest pressure.  
"Oh shoot." Dell looked at his watch over Wally's shoulder and pulled away from the kiss, leaving Wally to pout childishly.  
"I gotta go, the company needs me, else they'd probably blow themselves into a crater." He chuckled, shoving a poptart into his mouth on the way out of the door, Wally smiled to himself and twisted the ring that sat comfortably on his right finger as Dell's truck drove out of the driveway and onto the only road into the city.  
"So." Wally took a bite of his poptart and looked down at Princess. "Wanna go take a nap?"

When Dell got home six hours later he wasn't surprised to see that there was a blanket thrown over the couch and Wally was grinning sheepishly from the doorway to the kitchen.  
"I won't judge ya this time." Dell shrugged off his coat and kneeled down to rub Princess's belly. "Fell asleep in a meeting." He flushed and Wally was kind enough to hold in his giggles and save the man face.  
"I know what'll cheer you up. We can make dinner together!" Wally took him by the hand.

"Y' know..." Dell started as he rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a thick piece of beef. "A steak pun is a rare medium well done."  
Wally raised his right eyebrow, it twitched ever so slightly.  
"Hope I'm not milkin' it." Dell smirked.  
Wally shook his head and took the beef from him.  
"You really mutton make jokes like that, Dell." He bit his tongue to suppress his laughter, but Dell's face lit up.  
"Aww, I'm sorry, did my pun not 'meat' yer expectations?" He nudged the Mexican with his hip and Wally lightly slapped his cheek.  
"You must be kiwing me, Dell." He rolled his green eyes and tried to move away, but he was caught by the hips and pulled back into a warm hug.  
"Orange you glad I didn't say 'missed steak', hm?" Dell rubbed his stubble against Wally's neck and grinned when the ever so slightly taller man let out a loud laugh.  
"You 'butter' back off from all the food puns, Dell!" He playfully pushed the Texan's face away, but Dell just changed shoulders and began to kiss at his neck.  
"You wanna 'taco' 'bout yer problem with food puns, firebug?" Wally's hands were on his now, holding them against him and trying to stop himself from laughing so hard.  
"It's nacho problem!" He bit his tongue again and Dell released him, only so he could face him and then Dell could pull him back in, which he did and planted a long kiss right on his lips.  
When they pulled away from the kiss for a breather Wally smiled, but then frowned.  
"Dell, do you really think I can take over your position until you come back?" Dell kissed his eye, the bad one, as gently as he could and ran his other hand across Wally's cheek.  
"Darling, if I thought you couldn't do it then I would have asked someone else to do it, but you are amazingly smart, Wally. I know you'll do good for the company." Wally smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.  
"I hope you'll be back soon, it won't take long, right?" Dell thought about the offer he'd been given, it wasn't as simple as 'take care of a frail, old lady' but hey, he wasn't collecting any Australium for her, so it wouldn't be so hard, right?  
"I'm sure it won't take long at all, just gotta help her with that machine and maybe stay a week or so to make sure it works out right. My family's been working for her for three whole generations, I'm sure she'll cut me some slack when I tell her I've got a beautiful feller at home waitin' for me." He could see the slightest hint of a blush on Wally's face.  
"You're a real sap, Dell. But that's what I love about you." Wally kissed his jaw tenderly and pulled away. "So, stew for dinner?" Dell nodded and watched as his fiancé hummed and almost floated around their kitchen, completely in his element, and he felt a twang in his heart, like the first chord to a love song was being played.  
And damn if it didn't sound beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted for a contest that I probably won't win.


End file.
